


A very special story

by PeanuwutFlowoer (PeanuutFlower)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, The Author Regrets Everything, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuwutFlowoer
Summary: megapit boyxboyYAOIOwO
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Kudos: 1





	A very special story

_**~ Waaarning~**_  
_This fanfiction is about a love story between two boys._  
_Don't like don't read ._  
=w=

The characters don't belong to me ! ^w^

_This is after world of light ended btw :3_

pit looked to the side, where the dark blue-haired blue robot was laying down.  
He didn't confessed his love til now because he was scared rock didn't like guys. But now , after they won against Galeem and Dharkon, he wanted to do it. But before he could opened his mouth the robot smiled. pit loked into his shining sapphire orbs and he stopped thinking for a moment. He seen the bluenette’s mouth move but didn’t understood what he said.  
« W-what ? Did you say something? _asked the white-winged angel as he felt his cheeks were becoming hot._  
-Awww ... You're cute when you're blushing … _cooed the blue robot._  
-I'm not blushing ! ... wait ... did you just say I was ... cute ?!  
-Yes ... I did ... , _answered the other boy as he started to blush too_. »  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds. pit knew it was the right time to confess his love. It was now or never.  
He took a deep breath, and let his heart talk :  
« mega man , I've always been scared to tell you that, because I thought you would be rejecting me ... but ...I ... I love you. And I hope ... I mean ... I ... _sputtered the angel._  
-pitty ... , _whispered his friend_ , it's okay. I love you too.  
_pit let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked into the other boy’s cristalline blue eyes that shone like the moonlight, his face questionning, as his heart beat crazy fast and his blush spread every where, even on his wings._  
\- ... Really ?!  
-Yes, I've never told you, for the same reasons you never told me ... _explained sapphire-eyed robot._  
-You ... love me ... oh ! I’m so dumb ! I should of told you sooner ! _lamented the brown-haired boy._  
-It’s okay pitty… now you did  
-But what if i had lose you back then ?!!! _exlaimed the winged boy._  
-But you didn’t. I’m right here … right ? _reassured the robot._  
-You’re right ... _admitted the boy with fluffy wings._ »  
They both blushed at each other and looked into each other’s eyes, pit’s lavender orbs meeting the other boy’s.  
The blue robot then softly walked towards the brown-haired boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, and the older boy did the same with his arms and also his wings since he’s an angel. he blushed because the robot was really muscular. Shortly after, their lips connected. They stayed like that a bit, just kissing, but then the brown-haired boy licked his lips, making mega man blush and open his mouth a little, allowing him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, and the blue robot’s robotic tongue reached far into the other boy’s wet cavern, and the angel made an appreciative hum. Then they parted away because the amethyst-eyed angel had to breathe. They both blushed.  
« Did you ... enjoyed it ? _Asked the black-haired robot_  
\- Yeah … I did _the brown-haired boy blushed_ you’re a great kisser.  
-Oh … thanks _the blue-eyed robot blushed too_ do you…. Want to kiss again ?  
\- Sure ! _Said the angel excitedly_. »  
Their mouths met once more, and this time they kinda bumped their noses and laugh, and tried again.

* * *

Ok! done! :3

phew that was really long to write éwè

but i hope you liked it !!! OwO

if you didn't you can say it but please don't be mean >:c

Have a good day/night ! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> _why did I do this_
> 
> On a more serious note... (ha)  
> Congrats if you made it through. It was really painful for me to write, so I can't imagine how hard it must have been to read.
> 
> I have no idea what made me want to write that, other than the fact that I wanted to have a bit of fun and am not sure if I'll be able to write a crack/jokefic for april fools' day.
> 
> Anyway, my usual cliché-ridden fanfics should come back soon.  
> In the meantime have this atrocity.
> 
> (I feel like I haven't brought this fic to its full cinge/cursed potential, so feel free to add to it/leave constructive criticism if you feel like it.)


End file.
